1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses have not only a facsimile function that uses a telephone line but an internet facsimile function that uses emails transmitted and received through a computer network.
Such internet facsimile function is capable of requesting to send an open confirmation email by describing a transmission request of an open confirmation email in an original email.
In order to guarantee to keep image data based on a received email until printing in the aforementioned internet facsimile function, as well as the received image data of the facsimile function, the image data of the internet facsimile function is stored in a non volatile memory in which the received image data of the facsimile function is stored. In this situation, the facsimile function stores only received image data in the non volatile memory and the internet facsimile function also stores only received image data in the non volatile memory in the same storing manner. Consequently, keeping the received image data is guaranteed, and even if power off occurs in the image forming apparatus before printing, printing an image based on the image data is started or resumed after power resumption.
In the facsimile function, a sender is enabled to detect whether facsimile data was successfully received through a telephone line or not, and therefore a sender can confirm the reception. On the other hand, in the internet facsimile, a sender confirms the reception by receiving an open confirmation email.
Therefore, in the internet facsimile function, if the power off occurs after the received image data is stored in a non volatile memory of a facsimile device and before an open confirmation email is transmitted, destination information of the open confirmation email disappears, and consequently, it becomes difficult to transmit the open confirmation email.